Shigeru Kurumiya
Shigeru Kurumiya (来宮 しげる, Kurumiya Shigeru) is a student at Yūyami High School in the same class as childhood friend Sumio Haiba. She was chosen by her old childhood friend, Kirio Imizuka, under the alias of ǝnígmǝ, to attend the fifth e-test. Appearance Shigeru is a female of short stature, having long brown hair and chest-nut brown eyes. She wears the Yūyami High School school uniform, with hers consisting of a white top, with a brown over top on top. On her left arm, she wears the Moral Committee's armband. The armband itself is two brown stripes while in the middle, there's a bright pink colour. Around her collar, she wears a black tie which goes with her school uniform. She wears a white skirt, with the left and right side having a vertical, large, black stripe. She finally wears white socks and black shoes. In her hair, she wears a crystal-like hair accessory on each side of her head. Personality History Plot Act 1 Shigeru first makes her appearance apologizing to teachers for Sumio's dramatic actions, as he had hit the emergency alarm to save a girl. As Sumio proposes to her, Shigeru quickly catches sight of it and quickly stops him by scratching him. Shigeru then continues to lecture him, saying she wouldn't allow him to do this to the girls in the school as she's a member of the Public Morals Committee. Holding Sumio's dream diary, she states that it has happened too many times to be called a coincidence. As she engages in a conversation with Sumio about the dream diary, she adds that if it predicts something bad, she won't overlook it. Seeing Sumio declare that he'll change the future and he'll decide his own, Shigeru blushes as she remarks that her hair has grown out longer. As she says this, she realizes Sumio had already left and began confessing to some other girls, causing Shigeru to get rather angry. At the end of school, she and Sumio walked home as she enters her house with her mother. She appears once again when Sumio predicted that a long-haired woman was kidnapped by Enigma. She seemed to be fine, as she wonders what had happened. She explains that she was unable to use the elevator in their apartment for a few days and they have yet to get it inspected. As Mina Haiba disappears, she visits Sumio in the morning at the hospital. The nurse warns them that he has been acting violent, but Shigeru is quick to comfort him. She states that because Mina had been waiting for her husband for so long, she could never run away for no reason. This encourages Sumio which quickly causes Shigeru to seem relieved. She soon sees him confess to a nurse, which she quickly retaliates by attacking him once again as her mother escorts her out of the room. At September 18th, 11PM, Shigeru is awoken by Sumio at the Yūyami High School gymnasium. She seemed confused as a few other people got up too. Shigeru explains that she last remembers that she just went to bed as she got home from the hospital. She seemed confused and shocked as the doors won't open and the windows refused to break. As ǝnígmǝ starts talking, she listened and noticed her reward. As the group exits the gymnasium, Shigeru asks what ǝnígmǝ is. When Matsurigi Jirō says the group that awoke in the gymnasium need to unite, she agrees with him. When Sumio confesses to Hiina Kujōin, Shigeru quickly displays signs of anger. The group checked areas throughout the school and discovered the computers won't work, nor will any doors open. When they get to the roof of section 3, the group find the exit door, however notice they need a password. When Takemaru Sudō pushes over Sumio, Shigeru quickly runs over to Sumio. As the announcement that the Shadows have arrived, Shigeru with a majority of the others runs down the stairs screaming. Grabbing Sumio when he stops to see Matsurigi getting taken away, she pulls him inside and asks what had happened to Matsurigi. Sumio quickly falls asleep in the new room, where Shigeru comforts everyone by saying it's a habit. As Sumio finishes writing in his Dream Diary, Shigeru wakes him up. She watches as Sumio complies to his dream diary and finds the password #3. After the group obtains password #3, the password turns out to be a photo and quickly begins fading when it was exposed to the air. Shigeru explains that there's some ink that slowly begins to fade away when its exposed to fresh air. She takes a picture of the photograph and splits into a group with Sumio and Moto Hasekura to explore the staff room. As they three make their way to the staff room, she notices Moto drop his card, noticing his reward being able to "break the curse". They're quickly interrupted as a shadow chases after them, they dash into a room to avoid the shadows but notice that Moto disappeared and reappeared next to them. She was shocked at this, but when Sumio comes up with a plan, she complies and hands him over her phone with the picture of password #3. When Moto causes one of the people in the picture to disappear from the photograph, they obtain the password and Shigeru cheers with Sumio saying how amazing he is. Sumio jokes around saying that he could use his talent to remove a girls clothing, only for Shigeru to freak out and blush heavily and growl at Sumio, as well as telling Moto not to. After obtaining the password, they make their way back to Hiina's group who are located at the library. As Shigeru enters the library with Moto and Sumio, they are met with a room filled with hand-prints. The two groups regroup and head to the infirmary. In the infirmary, Shigeru's stomach begins to growl loudly amidst the conversation. This flustered Shigeru as they decide to restock on food and other such things. Shigeru and Hina had went to the shower room during the time that Sumio was using his Dream Diary talent again. Shigeru was standing watch for Hiina as she took a shower first. She sits down as she waits leisurely for Hiina to finish, noticing the reward note in her jacket. As she hears noise coming from within the shower room and quickly rushes in thought that Hiina was in danger. She was immediately in shock at Hiina as she explains her talent. She quickly came to terms with it, only as their conversation is interrupted by Sumio who began knocking on the doors to the shower rooms. Shigeru quickly begins to blush and fluster away as Sumio rushes in and gets password #5. She gasps as they found the password and water begins to overflow in the room. As the three realize they need to collect pieces in the water, Shigeru seemed confused as she kneels down, putting her hand in the water. She quickly slips over with a small scream, only for one of the puzzle-shaped pieces to get caught in her hair. She remarks that she's fine as she listens to Sumio announce that they have to find the puzzle pieces in the water, despite them being transparent. Shigeru states her shock saying that it's impossible until Hiina begins using her talent to quickly obtain the puzzle pieces. Shigeru cheers her on, as the rest of the gang arrives outside the shower room. Realizing the door is locked closed, they notice they'll drown as the water has extended up to their waists. They split up to look for the puzzle pieces as the water continues to fill up the room. Shigeru shouts over that they've got 17 pieces with only a single one remaining that they're unable to find. As they reach the ceiling of the room, Shigeru notices the ventilation in the room, as she quickly removes the vents in the way only to see a fan. She watches Hiina as she injures her hand, quickly making her way to her and asking if she's alright. Her hair is eventually caught into the blade of the fans, she screeches in pain as Sumio quickly saves her. Sumio explains the situation to Shigeru and Hiina, realizing that the puzzle piece is past the fan and the only way for them to obtain the piece itself is by waiting for the water to elevate and loosen it from the wall, but by then, they would have drowned. Shigeru replies that even Hiina's hand couldn't get past the fan, only to spectate as Hiina and Sumio work together to get the final puzzle piece. She happily cheers as the water recedes and runs out the room to get towels for everyone and to stop Sumio's arm from bleeding. As she arrives back, she seemed shocked and wanted to know what happens as Hiina began shouting and blushing at Sumio. A few moments after, the three walk together to meet up with everyone after drying off. She asked Sumio how he knew about the last piece, but he didn't seem to know either. They are soon greeted by everyone else, as well as the morning sunshine. She, with everyone else, notices that there are people outside. She displayed shock as the people outside were unable to hear them and but also happily smiled at the fact there was hope to escape the school as people were outside. After that, the whole group heads to the infirmary to let Shigeru and Hiina rest from the previous ordeal. Shigeru quickly fell to sleep when they arrived at the infirmary; as did Hiina. As Shigeru wakes up, she greets Hiina saying how she couldn't sleep well because of the events happening around them. She wonders whether or not the passwords have something in common, as w ell as ǝnígmǝ. Soon after, they're greeted by Sumio, Moto, Sudou and the return of Matsurigi. She happily skips over to them cheerfully, glad to see everyone is alright. As Sumio asks where Aru had went, Shigeru replies that he had gone to the bathroom. The guys quickly explain what had happened during their sleep and the reality of what the true form of a Shadow is. Shigeru was shocked and scared as she reassured what they said. Shigeru exits the room with everyone else, leaving Matsurigi to rest as they look for Aru. As Sumio rushes first, Shigeru follows behind him as she sees him tripping over Aru's body. She rushes over to him and asked if he's alright until they are confronted by the apparent real identity of Aru- Kurisu Ryō. She seemed flustered and blushes as Kurisu takes advantage of the situation and gets closer to her and Hiina as the two attempted to distance themselves away from him. She doesn't say much as she views the argument on whether or not they should trust Kurisu, only to let out a scream as things get violent and Sudou punches Sumio and rushes off. Suggesting Sumio should leave Sudou alone for awhile, she then notices Kurisu with the very same badge as Matsurigi. Shigeru, Sumio and Kurisu then make their way to the staff room to try and obtain the password that is stored in a thumb drive. Shigeru with the other two attempted to find a working computer to access the information in the thumb drive, only for naught. She continued looking as Kurisu and Sumio began talking about her, with Kurisu joking that he wants to be alone with her, whilst Sumio retorting that he will definitely protect her. She asks what they were talking about innocently, only to get nothing as a reply. She states she's beginning to feel tired, holding her head as she does so. Sumio asks her whether or not she recalls having any powers, while she states she doesn't recall anything like that. She continues to checking the computers to find a working one, only to scream as she sees Kurisu bashing Sumio across the head with a broom, knocking him out. Kurisu apologizes for this and orders Shigeru to get a handkerchief in case Sumio has any wounds. She rushes back and opens the door panicking and asking whether Sumio was alright or not. She quickly goes to wake him up, as they realize the next prediction. That Sudou began to betray the group and took a girl hostage. Shigeru looked worried as Sumio gave her the USB and stated it was too dangerous to go by himself, only for Sumio to comfort her saying he didn't want her to be in danger. She blushes as he leaves off, she states to Kurisu that there was something strange about the prediction. That is, despite the fact the Dream Diary predictions are always written in hiragana, Sudou's name was actually written in katakana. Kurisu smiles as he announces it's time to get the third password and proceeds to use his talent, FLAT, to enter a photograph of a computer. Shigeru not comprehending the situation quickly backs off, afraid and frightened. She quickly forces a determined look, as she asks about his power. As Kurisu approaches her, she backs up against the wall as he tells her how he altered Sumio's prediction and how his talent works. She was shocked as he begins to state that the true prediction was him kidnapping Shigeru herself. Kurisu forcefully takes her to the exit door, despite her pleas and objections. As Kurisu explains his sinister plans to use Shigeru as a test to escape, Shigeru denies this and states she will not walk off and abandon everyone else to escape, despite the fact it may benefit her. She begs Kurisu to reconsider his decision to no avail, only to be forced to the exit door as she thinks for Sumio's help. Kurisu frustratingly growls at her, ordering her to enter a password. As she makes her way to the exit door unwillingly, she reluctantly does so only to be interrupted by an automatic board. Clicking password five, a voice explains how the passwords shall be entered. Her and Kurisu are quickly interrupted as Sumio's voice echoes through the corridors, shouting for Shigeru. Hearing this, she quickly calls Sumio's name in return to give away their position. She is dragged to the photography room by Kurisu where she loses her armband and is dragged into a picture of the Yuuyami Shopping District. Whilst in the photo, she is unconscious and leaning against a piece of wood. Despite being unconscious, she could seemingly still channel her predictions over to Sumio. After Kurisu's defeat, she is let out of his FLAT world talent and regains consciousness at the same time Sumio does. She gets up and regroups with everyone else, only to watch the events unfold where Kurisu also exits the photo and turns into a shadow, only to be saved by Matsurigi. She listens to Matsurigi explain the situation and story, handing over the photograph used on their first encountered password when asked to. She was shocked to find out what kind of person Kurisu truly was. As everyones spirits are raised, she, with everyone else headed to the gymnasium when an announcement is made. As things are explained by ǝnígmǝ, she holds her ears in pain as he begins shouting madly at Kurisu. As Sumio encourages to give Kurisu a password, she cheers him on as he does so. As the group finds Aru's head, she follows Sumio out with everyone else. She seemed discomforted at the idea of Sumio going alone to find Aru, but goes with everyone else to look for the other passwords. The remaining people she is with hear an announcement at the roof top and head towards it, only to realize the door to the rooftop had gotten locked whilst Moto, Sumio and Aru were out there. She watches inside a classroom with everyone else as Sumio is put in a life threatening situation, cheering him on and telling him to kep it up. Shigeru cheers happily as Sumio barely makes it through the situation. They finally find the door to the clock room, as Shigeru displays extreme shock to realize Aru sacrificed himself to save Sumio. She with everyone retrieves Aru's remains in an attempt to fix him. Shigeru mainly helps by helping sew him back together thanks to his talents body. She remains for a long period of time helping fix Aru's body, whilst Sumio and a few others begin to continue their search for the remaining passwords. When the group she is with including Kurisu, Matsurigi, Moto and herself realize they can't begin to follow Sumio, Hiina and Sudou, despite the fact they have been gone for a long while. Shigeru quickly begins to sob quietly, however also states that Sumio is a person who'll get through the situation no matter what. As they eventually search the school, they find Sumio and the others passed out in an elevator. She seemed relieved they were alright and also offers to help Hiina up, helping her back to the infirmary. The group slowly unite with Shigeru watching all the events happen. As the time arrives to get the sixth password, she follows everyone to the cafeteria. Realizing the cafeteria had been transformed completely, she seemed shocked that it could've had such a drastic change. As Sumio makes a prediction, she watches in awe as everyone begins to use their talents to obtain the password. Despite the victory before them, they realize that Sumio is still going to get shot at. Shigeru was unsure what was going to happen, however tears quickly flow between her cheeks randomly. She was unsure why she was crying and also noticed that she can't stop it. Her talent forces images of Sumio being impaled by the harpoons into her head. She was confused at the sudden images and wondered why they were appearing when she did indeed believe in Sumio. Realizing that this isn't the time to be crying she tries to think of something to do for everyone. A message flies into her head asking why she hasn't realized that the a certain someone wasn't her. Thanks to this, she quickly shouted a warning to Sumio, telling him to watch out from below him. She didn't understand what was happening until everyone around her was celebrating their victory. When asked about this, she also notes that she didn't know why she said it herself, meaning she had done it unconsciously. Act 2 Talent Foresight (予知, Yochi) Her talent is future sight that allows her to see future events. Her talent was used with Sumio Haiba's talent of telepathy to create Sumio's dream journal by having Sumio unknowingly read Shigeru's mind and writing her predictions in the journal meaning all of the predictions Sumio made were due to Shigeru's power. Her talent is shrouded with mystery as her talent to see the future seems to be relayed from a child version of her in her mind. Tears have also formed in her eyes as she used her talents. During the e-test, when using her talent, Shigeru once even appeared in her mind, where she saw her child self and heard a prediction of Sumio's death. Recently, other than hearing the prediction from her child self, she can also see the future events as seen when she saw the town disappearing. Shigeru's talent comes from the essence of being able to change the future through her predictions. For example, Sumio explained with his dream diary that the events shown can be altered and changed so they don't have to happen. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female